This invention relates to an occupant protection system. In particular, this invention relates to a restraint system, such as a safety belt system, that is incorporated into a garment, such as a vest, that is worn by an occupant of a vehicle. The system components in the vest connect with system components in the vehicle to restrain the occupant in the vehicle.